


A Fallen Snowflake

by IantojJackh



Series: TW100 Drabbles [22]
Category: Torchwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-24
Updated: 2013-01-24
Packaged: 2017-11-26 19:32:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/653673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IantojJackh/pseuds/IantojJackh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two Jacks meet in a bar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Fallen Snowflake

**Title** : A Fallen Snowflake  
 **Author** : [](http://iantojjackh.livejournal.com/profile)[**iantojjackh**](http://iantojjackh.livejournal.com/)  
 **Summary** : Two Jacks meet in a bar  
 **Character** : Jack and Jack  
 **Warnings** : maybe some angst  
 **Notes** : [](http://tw100.livejournal.com/profile)[**tw100**](http://tw100.livejournal.com/) challenge 270: Snowflake. The first one was smut now comes the angst. I don't own any of the things here. Not even the poem referenced and I have no idea where it came from

 

  
**_A Fallen Snowflake_ **

Two Jacks from different worlds stand face to face, the years showing differently on each.

One, sad and full of loss. The other, happy and full of life.

"What do you call him?" Sad Jack asks.

"Snowflake." The other replies. "It's from a poem, but he hates the name."

_Their presence comforting and ever true._  
Their love is forever resilient.  
They are always one of your chosen few. 

"I know it. Fits my Ianto too." He forces a smile.

 _They are temporary and disappear._  
Their absence is felt in memory aches  
Of a dear one you had come to revere.  



End file.
